


Dating vs A Completely Platonic Way to Relieve Stress

by TheSlayergirlfriends



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlayergirlfriends/pseuds/TheSlayergirlfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because as much as Buffy liked to deny it, slaying did make hunry and horny. So the most logical thing to do was just taking care of the problem the most efficent way for both slayers, right? </p>
<p>Of course the line between casual sex and dating inevitably becomes blurred</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating vs A Completely Platonic Way to Relieve Stress

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea floating around in my head for weeks and started writing some of it down days ago. Now I am just fed up with how long it is taking me so I just gave up and left it at what I had so far. My inspiration shut down for some parts and I was too lazy too improve some other parts but by all means enjoy. I might/probably continue this if the inspirations strikes

_"Ain't it crazy how slayin' just always makes you hungry and horny?"_

 

As much as Buffy hated to admit it, there was some truth to Faith's statement. She usually got rid of the nagging feeling with an ice cold shower after a good slay. It didnt help that the most obvious choice she could relieve the post slaying hornies with would turn into a soulless monster afterwards so a no on that possibility of relieving her stress.

Then there was Faith who wouldn't stop flirting with her which didnt exactly help when she was already riled up after slaying. It wasn't like Buffy was even into girls; well she hadn't exactly considered it, but ever since Faith turned up and they had spent countless nights out patrolling together, she started to wonder what could be so bad about just trying to relieve the stress with Faith....of course in a completely platonic way. A killing two birds with one stone kinda thing so they wouldn't have to be as frustrated or in Faiths case she wouldnt have to look for guys to hook up with afterwards. Equally beneficial for both of them.

Except there was no way Buffy was going to be able to bring up this idea to Faith. Not to mention that if Faith dismissed the idea Buffy would never hear the end of it. Faith's sexual innuendos and teasing were already bad enough without the suggestion that Buffy wanted to have sex with her -in a completely platonic way!- out in the open.

 

* * *

 

Buffy and alcohol? Not a great combination. Her filter practially disappeared, which seemed to be exactly why Faith thought it would be the perfect idea to suggest going for drinks with her that evening.

"Come on! Drink up, B. I already payed for those. Kinda rude to not accept them dont ya think?", Faith urged, holding up two tequila shots.

Buffy pulled a face "I've had more than enough to drink already so no thanks. I'd still like to find my way home."

"You haven't even eased up a little. Two of those girly lame ass cocktails can't even get my grandma drunk! Plus you can just get a taxi." Faith whined "Or how about staying at my place? Pretty sure your mom isn't used to little Miss Perfect showing up trashed at home."

Buffy sighed but she decided that she didn't want to spend time and energy arguing with Faith so she agreed reluctantly.

Eventually two shots turned into four and after that Buffy stopped counting.

She and Faith wind up on dance floor with several guys sourrounding them and staring hungrily. When Faith turned away and focused on a tall handsome guynext to her, Buffy suddenly felt something bubbling up inside of her. The thought that Faith would be hooking up with this stranger made her want to use her slayer strength on him to knock him out. If she didn't know any better she would think that she was jealous, but that was just ridiculous. She wasn't even interested in Faith. At all. This was her being protective, because she didn't want Faith to hook up with a sleaze and nothing more.

Against better judgement Buffy grabbed Faith's arm and pulled her closer to her, glaring at the guy who made a move on Faith. The other slayer looked surprised, but shrugged and started to dance with Buffy, closing the remaining distance between them and enjoying the feeling.

Fortunately for Buffy the loud music blaring from the speakers prevented her prevented her from talking about the arrangement she had in mind for the post slaying stress relief. Apparently her drunk self saw no problems bringing it up to Faith, but the small sober part of her urged her to forget about the idea before she blurted it out.

The drunk part of her brain finally won over when they were on their way back home, just a few minutes away from Faith's apartment.

"I had a real wicked time with ya tonight, B." Faith slurred, struggling to find her keys "If you ever feel like doing this again give me a call."

"Mmh count on it" Buffy replied sincerely.

As they kept on walking the silence got increasingly uncomfortable, as did Buffy, who was anxious to finally ask Faith the question she had been holding back for weeks.

Faith seemed to notice and finally broke the silence "Go ahead. What do you wanna say? You've been even twitchier than usual. It's distracting."

"It's just- um. I wanted to ask you something. Like a favor but not really. More of an arrangement that could help both of us...." Buffy started nervously "okay um so you remember when we first met and talked about slaying?"

"Like it was yesterday. What's your point?" Faith asked curiously

"S-so I kinda lied about the thing with the um after effects of slaying..." Buffy said

"Great. Still don't get what I have to do with this tho" Faith suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. "Wait- are you saying what I think you're saying?" Her jaw slightly dropped in disbelief.

Buffy tried her best to keep eyecontact with Faith to make sure they were even talking about the same thing. "I- I think so. I mean yeah. If you're up for it."

"Fuck. I figured you were way too uptight to ever go there, B!" Faith said incrediously.

"I guess I'm just full of surpr-" Buffy was interrupted by Faith practically pouncing on her, but Buffy didn't mind one bit as she felt Faith lips move passionately against hers.

Soon enough Buffy found herself pressed against the wall with Faith's leg wedged between hers. She moaned into Faith's mouth at the feeling of the slayer's thigh against her.

Somehow they eventually managed to actually make their way into Faith's apartment. Now all they could think about was getting rid off eachother's clothes as quick as possible.

And they did.

 

* * *

 

"I have to leave for school!" Buffy started to protest just as Faith began kissing her neck, peppering small kisses from Buffys collarbone right up to a spot behind her hear that drove the slayer absolutely crazy.

Buffy let out a strangled moan, trying to resist her newfound lover's  ( _'wait Faith is not my lover! She is a friend with a capital F-....for friend!'_  ) advances.

"Faaaith!" she whined with as much authority as a person who was still half naked and being felt up and kissed by someone as hot as Faith could muster. The other girl didn't show a hint of a reaction, continuing her assault on Buffy's neck as if nothing had happened.

After a few minutes Buffy just gave up and gave in to the pleasure. She let her eyes roll into the back of her head when Faith started sucking on a particulary sensitive spot. The sucking got more and more intense until-

"Wait...are you leaving a hickey?!" Buffy cried alarmed

"Yeah, what else does it look like? 'Sides, did much worse things to you last night if you remember" Faith replied with her usual laid back cocky attitude

Buffy blushed at the thought of everything they did night before. There was not an inch on Faith's body she hadn't explored and oh god she had no idea her own body was flexible enough to even be capable to do half of the positions they tried.

"I can't show up to school late AND on top of that with a giant hickey on my neck!" Buffy argued

Faith seemed geniunely confused "Why not?"

"Because" Buffy struggled with her words, bewildered that Faith did not see a single problem with that scenario "everyone will stare! And they'll ask questions and stuff! What am I supposed to tell them?!"

"The truth. That you had sex with an insanely hot chick til dawn and screamed her name til you were hoarse" Faith smirked.

Buffy rolled her eyes but didn't deny any of it...partially because all of it was true and arguing with Faith would get her nowhere (except maybe writhing under Faith again; arguments got Faith going)

"Thanks" She responded dryly "I am sure my classmates will appreciate the complete lack of filter about my sex life."

"You know I would" Faith said with a smug smirk. She really would. Even before this started Faith never passed up a chance to hear about Buffy's sex life. It was about time the blonde slayer picked up on the signals Faith kept sending her for ages.

"That's because you're obsessed with anything having to do with A) sex. B) me. Also you're a perv."

"Ha! Good one. Won't even deny it."

"Anyways I think we should set some ground rules. First-"

"Mmh cause I always follow the rules so obediently" Faith interrupted.

"Shush! I am trying to think here!" Buffy exclaimed "So....first, no hickeys. Second, no trying to keep me from going to school because you want sex! Third, no word about this to my friends and family and finally,....would it be clishee to say 'no feel-"

"Yes! So dont. With your luck you'll jinx it and I'll end up in some lame chick flick where the friends with benefits say they wont do that feelings crap and end up getting all moon eyed over eachother by the end of it" Faith said

"Alright I get it! Me: really bad luck." Buffy said "I really need to leave for school now." 

Faith straddled Buffy and pinned her down onto the bed "Nuh-uh. We were not finished with our night by a long shot, girlfriend" Faith sensually breathed into Buffy ear.

Although Buffy felt her resolve cracken but she remembered what she said not even a minute earlier

"Faith" she warned the other slayer "Rule number 2"

"Good thing I never gave a fuck about rules" Faith smirked as she let her hand slip under the waistband of Buffy's panties.

Buffy arrived at school just in time for 6th period. The tons of make up she tried to put on weren't able to hide the numerous hickeys that covered her neck.

So much for rules.

 


End file.
